


Jealousy

by ItsQueenSara



Series: Malec drabbles [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Jealous Magnus Bane, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQueenSara/pseuds/ItsQueenSara
Summary: A gorgeous woman tries to flirt with Alec at a party. Magnus is jealous while the shadowhunter is totally oblivious.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another 500 word drabble. Make sure to check out the other works of this series.  
> Also, I'm open to any requests, just let me know.  
> Happy reading!

Holding a drink in each of my hands I turn around, trying to spot Alec in the tightly packed crowd. When I finally see him, the cocktail glasses almost slip from my grip.  
A gorgeous woman is sitting next to him, her hands gently touching the small of his back.  
Even though I don't want to admit it, but jealousy is rushing through my whole body.   
Deciding that I definitely have to do something about the situation, I march up to my boyfriend and the shadowhunter woman, who has relocated her hand onto his strong biceps. Seemingly, leaning closer with every word.  
Pushing through tons of people, I reach the two of them. After I set down our drinks in front of Alec, I sneak my hands around his waist, pecking him on the cheek. »I got out drinks, Alexander, dear.«  
The woman to our right looks slightly shocked, but Alec doesn't seem to get any of it. That innocent boy didn't even notice she was flirting with him the whole time.  
I act as if I spotted my competition, who isn't really any, just now. Smiling way too sweetly I ask her for her name and attempt to small talk, but make sure to proclaim Alec mine.  
Obviously, she gets the clue, excusing herself to the toilet.  
After the female shadowhunter stands up and leaves the bar towards the exit, Alec turn to me: »You got quite possessive there, didn't you?«  
I don't return his smirk instead a scandalized expression dominates my face. » She was flirting with you. Pretty eager, I might add! What else was I supposed to do?«  
Confusing crosses my lover's face as he asks: »Are you sure, that she was trying to flirt. It didn't seem like it to me. Our families are friends since decades…«  
I chuckle, leaning closer to Alec until our lips almost brush. »Oh, little innocent Alexander. You can be so oblivious sometimes. But that's one of the many reasons to why I love you.«  
And then our lips connect in a passionate kiss, that I've been craving the whole evening. Alec’s arm find their way around my waist, while I weave mine through his soft hair.  
When we part a smirk is gracing the shadowhunter’s face as he asks: »So, you were jealous, then?«  
»What? No! Never!« I try to look shocked and slightly offended, even though he is right and the knows it. A chuckle escapes his beautiful and oh-so-kissable lips before we drown each other into another kiss, even more fiery than the previous one.  
»You know, I would never leave you…« Our eyes are locked as sparks keep on flying between us. »Never!«  
I smile at my boyfriend, leaning in for another peck. »That's good, because I don't know, what I'd do without you. I love you, Alexander.«  
Alec gazes lovingly at me before replying: » I love you, too.«  
And then he adds: »And you are cute, when you're jealous!«, a devil grin appearing on his face.


End file.
